


Linkin Park MEP Part

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: AMV, F/M, MEP Part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So even though you're close to me, you're still so distant, and I can't bring you back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linkin Park MEP Part

**Author's Note:**

> [Music video] My part for someone's Linkin Park MEP. 
> 
> Song: With You by Linkin Park


End file.
